godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Missions/God Eater 2 Rage Burst - Story Missions
Page under construction This Page list the story missions for God Eater 2 Rage Burst. Select the story number to view basic info about the missions and the best way to clear them. This guide has been set up to not spoil the story content however some spoilers may appear in images or descriptions. 1= Story 1 Walkthrough After the introduction scenes, you arrive in the Friar Lobby. '''Talk to Fran who is at the '''Mission Counter '''behind you. She will tell you that you can now accese the database in the Norn Terminal to the right of the counter. Then she will tell you that you can't accept any missions yet & hints that you should go to the Garden. Go to the Garden using the Elevator and you will meet Julius in another cutscene. After the scene, go back to Fran in the lobby and select "Accept mission" then the first story mission "Basic Training 1" then deploy from the Den Gate found to the right of the Terminal. |-| 2= Story 2 '''Walkthrough When you return to the lobby you will be told about the terminal. Don't for get to check it out. Talk to Fran and accept the story mission: Basic Training 2 |-| 3= Story 3 Walkthrough Talk to Fran, she will tell you to talk to Dr. Rachel in the lab on the upper level. After talking to her, talk to Julius and accept the mission: Whetstone |-| 4= Talk to Fran, then talk to Dr. Rachel. Head back to Fran and talk to her, then again, she will ask are you ready, select "One Hundred Percent" and accept the mission: Rain of Bullets |-| 5= Story 5 Walkthrough Talk to Romeo, then go to the upper level and enter the Directors office. After the cutscene talk to Romeo again before talking to Fran and accepting the mission: Urgent Business |-| 6= Story 6 Walkthrough Go to the Garden and talk to Gilbert, then Romeo before headding to Fran and accepting the mission: Spring Awakening |-| 7= Story 7 Walkthrough Talk to Fran & accept the mission: Pit Fight |-| 8= Story 8 Walkthrough Talk to Fran & accept the mission: Chance Encounter |-| 9= Story 9 Walkthrough Talk to Fran, then Emil & Dr. Rachel before talking to Fran again and accepting the mission: Venom Fanged Angel |-| 10= Story 10 Walkthrough Talk to Ciel, then head to the Lab before returning to Fran and accepting the mission: A Steel Cage |-| 11= Story 11 Walkthrough Talk to Julius before talking to Fran and accepting the mission: Fire Bug |-| 12= Story 12 Walkthrough Talk to Fran and accept mission: Killer Princess |-| 13= Story 13 Walkthrough Talk to Ciel before taking to Fran and accepting the mission: Operation Damwatch |-| 14= Story 14 Walkthrough Talk to Ciel in the Garden before talking to Fran and accepting mission: Seekers of Elegance |-| 15= Story 15 Walkthrough Talk to Fran and accept mission: Outsiders |-| 16= Story 16 Walkthrough Talk to Fran and accept the mission: Beastgale |-| 17= Story 17 Walkthrough Go to Director Grem's Room before talking to Fran and accepting the mission: Marionette Guard |-| 18= Story 18 Walkthrough Talk to Julius before talking to Fran and accepting mission: Black Forrest |-| 19= Story 19 Walkthrough Talk to Dr. Rachel, then Ciel before talking to Fran and accepting the mission: Bullet Hell |-| 20= Story 20 Walkthrough Talk to Alisa who is by the big monitor before talking to Fran and accepting the mission: Heart of the Sage |-| 21= Story 21 Walkthrough Talk to Julius before talking to fran and accepting the mission: The Hunter and the Bait |-| 22= Story 22 Talk to Fran and accept the mission: Stinging Nettle |-| 23= |-| 24= |-| 25= |-| 26= |-| 27= |-| 28= |-| 29= |-| 30= |-| 31= |-| 32= |-| 33= |-| 34= |-| 35= |-| 36= |-| 37= |-| 38= |-| 39= |-| 40= |-| 41= |-| 42= |-| 43= |-| 44= |-| 45= |-| 46= |-| 47= |-| 48= |-| 49= |-| 50= |-| 51= |-| 52= |-| 53= |-| 54= |-| 55= |-| 56= |-| 57= |-| 58= |-| 59= |-| 60= |-| 61= |-| 62= |-| 63= |-| 64= |-| 65= |-| 66= |-| 67= |-| 68= |-| 69= |-| 70= |-| 71= |-| 72= |-| 73= |-| 74= |-| 75= |-| 76= |-| 77= |-| 78= |-| 79= |-| 80= |-| 81= |-| 82= |-| 83= |-| 84= |-| 85= |-| 86= |-| 87= |-| 88= |-| 89= |-| 90= |-| 91= |-| 92= |-| 93= |-| 94= |-| 95= |-| 96= |-| 97= |-| 98= |-| 99= |-| 100= |-| 101= |-| 102= |-| 103= |-| 104= |-| 105= |-| 106= |-| 107= |-| 108= |-| 109= |-| 110= |-| 111= |-| 112= |-| 113= |-| 114= |-| 115= |-| 116= |-| 117= |-| 118= |-| 119= |-| 120= |-| 121= |-| 122= |-| 123= |-| 124= |-| 125= |-| 126= |-| 127= |-| 128= |-| 129= |-| 130= |-| 131= |-| 132= |-| 133= |-| 134= |-| 135= |-| 136= |-| 137= |-| 138= |-| 139= |-| 140= |-| 141= |-| 142= |-| 143= |-| 144= |-| 145= |-| 146= |-| 147= |-| 148= |-| 149= |-| 150= |-| 151= |-| 152= |-| 153= |-| 154= |-| 155= |-| 156= |-| 157= |-| 158= |-| 159= |-| 160= |-| 161= |-| 162= Category:Mission